


Kidnapping of the Bait

by aroseandapen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Fan Characters, Implied Sexual Abuse, Kidnapping, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: Following the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, the world is in ruins. Kurochi strays a little too far from the group, and is reminded that even at the end of society as they knew it, his father has enough power to force him back under his influence.A fill for the Banned Together Bingo: torture
Kudos: 7
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Kidnapping of the Bait

**Author's Note:**

> For some context, in [Rylie's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/rychuu) Remnant of Despair AU for Kokichi, after falling for a trap where he thought his kidnapped brother might be at an isolated location, one of his breaking points is seeing a video of Kurochi being tortured presumably to death. So this is Kurochi's kidnapping.

For just one minute he was alone, and a minute was all it took.

Someone gripped his hair, yanking his head back so hard he staggered back. Loose debris rolled under his foot and he fell. His head banged against a sharp corner, causing blinding white to burst in his vision. Stunned, Kurochi slid his arms out from under him, scrapes and bruises from the fall stinging from the sluggish motion.

Before his vision could clear, hands grabbed his wrists. They flipped him into a prone position with their foot, their knee planted into the small of his back as they roughly tugged his arms behind him.

Far too late, he managed to struggle.

The knee against his back pressed harder while they pulled his arms further back. Kurochi cried out, the fight forced out of him by the futility of it.

“Don’t make this hard for me,” growled the unfamiliar voice. They began to tie his wrists together, the consequence of disobeying clear for their tone. “They want you alive, but I can’t help it if someone happens to get to you before me. Got it?”

Kurochi whimpered. He wished, fervently, that he hadn’t split up from Kokichi. “Wh-who do you mean?” he asked in a fearful whisper.

His captor tugged on the rope, testing the knots. Kurochi winced at the chafing on his wrists, gritting his teeth hard. He had to stay focused, no matter how terrified or injured he felt. His legs were unencumbered, so if he could make a run for it, he could probably find his brother or someone else before his attacker caught back up to him.

However, the next words out of their mouth sent those thoughts spilling out of his head, harsh ringing replacing them. It pressed against the inside walls of his skull until it felt like his head would explode.

“You’re going to Oshiro. Kenshin Oshiro,” they said.

“No, no, nonono!” Kurochi dug the toes of his boots into the ground. He jerked his body, unable to move more than an inch with the pressure still against his back. His bones groaned and ached under the struggle, but he couldn’t stop. “You can’t, you can’t, please!”

His captor pulled their knee from his back. Before Kurochi could attempt to scramble away, they wound their leg back and smashed their foot in his ribs. The cracking, bruising force knocked the wind out of him. He gasped and wheezed, curling over. When they grabbed hold of Kurochi’s hair, he was too stunned to jerk away, bursts of pain along his scalp as they pulled.

“If you want to get through this alive, you’ll behave,” they said, their words like a stone dropping into his gut.

He’d rather die, and he wanted to say as much, but he couldn’t get out a coherent sentence through the stabbing pain in his torso. They dragged Kurochi back to his feet, then tossed him over their shoulder. Kurochi cried out and gagged. It felt as if his ribs were being pushed into his organs.

“ _ Please _ ,” he whispered, a desperate plea that fell on deaf ears. “Please don’t, I’ll do anything,  _ anything _ , please don’t.”

They ignored him. A dry sob wrenched out from his chest, overwhelmed by fear and pain as he was unceremoniously tossed into the back seat of a car.

“Don’t make this hard on me, or you’ll regret it.”

\----

Never before had his birth father made Kurochi tremble as much as he did when his captor passed him off and accepted payment in the form of a hefty stuffed envelope. Not even while still living under his thumb. Now, with society collapsed, Kenshin leered at him at the door, not bothering to hide his contempt despite his willingness to pay for Kurochi’s return. For Kokichi’s too, he could only assume.

It was with the most minuscule bit of fortune that it would only be Kurochi there, if either of them had to be forced back into this man’s household.

Kenshin laid one hand on his shoulder, pressing down so hard that his bruises screamed out. The other cupped his cheek. From anyone else that would be a reassuring gesture; from Kenshin it felt like he would squeeze Kurochi’s jaw until it broke if he so much as pulled away.

He probably would, too. Kurochi was too faint to test him on it.

The hand released his jaw only to wrap around his neck. Effortlessly, he shoved Kurochi into the wall. Kurochi’s head cracked against the hard surface, wrenching a cry from his throat just before the hand at it cut it off with a bit more force. Kurochi’s eyelids fluttered in panic, mouth hanging open in the desperate need to breathe. It lasted but a few brief seconds, but in that time he’d feared that his father wouldn’t let up. That he’d paid for Kurochi’s return only to kill him with his own hands. Then at once the pressure vanished. Kurochi gasped for air immediately, fearing that it would be denied to him again any second later.

As Kurochi tried to catch his breath, Kenshin crowded into his space. He left the barest room between them, hand slipping around to grip the back of his neck, looming over him. Kurochi felt tiny in comparison, like he was a young child again. A terrible buzzing crescendo-ed in his ears; his limbs froze solid.

“You and your brother caused so much trouble for me,” he said, voice dangerously low. His hand once again tightened, his fingers digging into Kurochi’s skin with bruising force. “After all I did for you. Provided for you, paid for the best education despite how  _ useless _ you were.”

He emphasized the word with a yank on his neck, a painful shake that dragged a shriek out of him. After, his grip was harder than before. Dark spots encroached on the edges of Kurochi’s vision. He didn’t know if he would pass out from fear or the rough treatment first.

Kenshin dipped his head low, forcing Kurochi to remain in place as he invaded his space. When he spoke, his lips brushed the vulnerable skin of his ear and it felt as if his breath tried to force its way directly into Kurochi’s ear canal. Kurochi whimpered and shuddered, tears stinging his eyes.

“I won’t be so generous anymore. You think you had it bad back then? I’ll  _ show _ you bad, you worthless little brat.”


End file.
